


Everything From Nothing

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm not pairing them because Allura doesn't need that right now, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Betrayal, Spoilers for Voltron Season 6, Unrequited Love, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Romelle must return home to inform the remaining Alteans the truth. With an escort of two Blue Paladins, she must now tell her people the horrible fate of the others.That is, if she can survive the emotional tension that comes with riding with the collective heart/right leg of Voltron.





	Everything From Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no shipping. I'm ambivalent about Allurance, but any ship with Allura right now would feel like a rebound and I think healing would not be helped by jumping into a new relationship.
> 
> Also, I am disappointed by the lack of non-shipping Romelle content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go...

It was a difficult choice, to go back at all. The warmth and kindness of Lance's family was one she hadn't felt in so long, and back there in the planet at the center of the quantum abyss was every reminder that every person she loved was dead.

Still, Romelle had a duty. She was the only of those Alteans who knew the truth about Lotor, about his horrific actions and how he was now gone. She would have to be the one to tell them, and it was a burden she alone had to carry.

Still, she rolled over on the soft couch she had been sleeping on since they had arrived on Earth, and knew she would prefer this over returning. Instead of the quiet home she lived in alone, she could hear Lance's mother in the kitchen, scolding his younger sister for singing loudly since she could be disturbing their guest, the sizzle of bacon in the pan. It was such a strange, yet comforting environment.

She stared at the ceiling, bumpy and cracked, and wished she could stay here.

* * *

Romelle's arms ached from carrying the large stack of heavy boxes, looking at the area around her. It was not quite as idyllic as the paradise Lotor had manufactured for the remaining Alteans, but it was beautiful in spite of that.

As she set the boxes inside the cockpit and looked out, she could see Lance buried under a pile of his relatives, all making him promise to get home faster this time. Allura and Coran were also having their own heartfelt farewell.

Romelle thought it was nice and all, but they could have at least offered to help her move supplies before getting all teary-eyed with their families?

Her work finished, she stepped out of the cockpit and approached the mass of human bodies currently trapping one of the Blue Paladins. They quickly broke apart as she did, and Lance's mother rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You take care of yourself too, Romelle," she told her, smiling warmly. For a moment, Romelle considered hugging her, but it felt unfair to give the mother of a boy she still didn't know all that well the weight of her grief, even for a moment, so she simply smiled and nodded.

Coran and Lance's family all waved as the three of them finally climbed into the cockpit, turning and waving back before the lion's mouth closed.

"So, which us of gets the first shift?" Allura asked Lance.

"Uh...rock paper scissors?"

* * *

Romelle could feel the vibrations of the lion beneath her as she sat in the back behind the seat where Allura was currently piloting, Lance leaning against the side of the seat. These vibrations were the closest she herself could get to communicating with the lion, since she was not a Paladin. Still, the vibrations were almost reassuring, as if the lion was gently telling her that it would all be okay.

"Can we trade now, Allura?" Lance piped up, suddenly breaching the silence. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"My shift is not over yet, Lance," Allura remarked. "We agreed to change places once we exited your galaxy. Please be patient."

Lance groaned, but nodded and turned to his communicator with a frown.

Romelle's understanding of the situation was...limited, to say the least. She knew vaguely of the lions and their connections with their Paladins. She also knew that the Blue Lion wasn't technically supposed to have two Paladins, but she had refused to open her barrier until both of them had approached. According to Keith, who she had kept in contact with on the communicator Lance's mother had while he was in Texas, the Blue Lion had probably not decided which Paladin would continue to fly her at this point. Romelle would have asked more questions, but Keith's pet had thought his communicator was a toy and their call was cut short, and it hadn't come up afterward.

Lance spoke up again.

"So, what do you think is going to happen with the Galra Empire?"

Romelle frowned. She didn't know much about Galra culture, isolated on one planet for her entire life for the express purpose of  _avoiding_ the Galra. It was still surprising to know that Keith and Krolia were of the species she'd been raised to fear, though only partially on the former's part. But Lance did have a point, considering that the Empire had lost two emperors within a short amount of time, and that didn't bode well for the stability of such an expansive empire.

Allura's voice was surprisingly cold and emotionless as she responded, "Keith has contacted the Blade of Marmora, who are busy dismantling the command of some of the more influential generals. Once work is done on the Castle we will go to assist them." She then turned to Romelle, adding, "We can move the remaining Alteans to the new Castle once we can assure that it is completely safe for you all."

Romelle nodded. She would be grateful to leave that planet when the time came, even if she'd still prefer to stay on Earth. After revealing what Lotor did, she was sure many would want to stay on that false paradise as much as she did.

Lance gave Allura a concerned look, though Romelle didn't understand why, before saying, "Well, we should keep in contact with Keith until we get to the quantum abyss. Make sure we don't fly into a war zone and all that."

"Of course."

They were being uncomfortably polite with each other. Romelle kind of wanted it to be silent again.

The two continued to talk in that tense, too polite tone, and she sighed and looked for something to distract herself with.

There was not a lot, unfortunately, so instead she simply leaned against the seat, staring at the side of the cockpit and hoped that she would get back to her home soon, and also that she would not.

* * *

She stole Lance's communicator and the headphones while he and Allura were sleeping. The headphones didn't fit over her ears like they did over human ones, but she ignored the problem and focused on finding some music to listen to, before finding something with a purple image by it. She couldn't read the unfamiliar text, the alphabet, so she simply shrugged and pressed play.

When she pressed play, a man began speaking. It wasn't music, but curiosity led her to letting it play.

A different man began to speak.

"A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale."

His voice was nice, and the background music was eerily enjoyable, so she let it continue to play. Some of the things he mentioned were strange based on her sadly limited knowledge of Earth, and others were strange in general. She guessed something was odd about this likely fictional town. She was pretty sure that the music had nothing to do with the actual weather, and that naming a location where dogs were not allowed a dog park did not make any sense.

Still, she didn't hesitate to play the next one in the series, though by the time the Voice of Night Vale announced the weather, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just started to listen to Night Vale again and I couldn't help myself. I just...imagine someone who doesn't know much about Earth listening to Welcome to Night Vale?
> 
> So yeah, Lance totally has Welcome to Night Vale on his phone. No way am I projecting on him. Nope. Not at all.
> 
> ~~I need to stop projecting my things onto Lance. I have nothing in common with him.~~

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if y'all want to discuss how fucking that season was is boopboopitydoop.tumblr.com


End file.
